Bench Trial
by PortalWolf0
Summary: Attorney Adam B. Gold, hasn't lost a case in eight years; but what will happen when he finally collides with Miss Lacey French? Rating starts at T, but is bound to change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Lacey

It was a half an hour until the the judge was to arrive in the courtroom. In the small chatter the clacking of his cane could be heard as it tapped against the tile floor of the courtroom as Adam B. Gold walked to the defendant, he shook his hand and after plopping himself down began to talk with the man. Adam Gold was known to be one of the very best Lawyers in not just Storybrooke, but in the state of Maine and surrounding areas, along with Regina Mills and Lacey French. He was quite excited for this case, it provided a slight challenge- not that his claim proved difficult, it was because he got to finally go up again _**Miss Lacey French... Lacey- who the hell names their kid Lacey? Had to be a nickname of some sorts.**_ Neither one of them had lost a case in years. He hadn't lost one in about eight years and her. Not one from her start. French, he had heard that last name before, but for the life of him couldn't make it out where he had heard it from.

About 15 minutes before the trial was to begin the tapping of heels make its way through the room. Ah Lacey French~. He Looked up for a moment only to see the back of sky blue heels and bare legs that went uncovered until a few inches above the knee where a black skirt hung that showed off her wonderful curves, a white dress shirt was tucked under it. It was a perfect mix of business and casual. He studied how the brown hair shined. Suddenly a pen dropped to the ground and Gold leaned down to get it, "Thank you." A sweet voice said. He simply nodded as he stood up, meeting beautiful ocean blue eyes. Suddenly his heart began racing, French. Now he knew where he heard that name. His body tensed and he became absolutely silent, looking as if he had seen a ghost. "Thank you. Mr Gold." Her voice had turned harsher. Poisonous almost, as she waited for the pen. "It-It's no matter..." He sat back in his chair slowly, hand grasping at his cane. Flashes from eight years ago went by in his mind and gods did it hurt. He took a sip of water to quench his dry lips and for the last ten minutes tried to compose himself for the case. _**Gods, was he going dread this case.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Negotiations

**Disclaimer** :

I do not own any bit of OUAT. If I did there would be much more Rumbelle screen time, because I live for it.

 **Chapter 2: Negotiations**

Hours later it had been decided that the case would be resumed in a few days and Adam decided he needed to hit the bar, The Rabbit Hole. The company that had originated from small town Storybrooke, and had branched out towards his current location, New York City. His head hung in his hands. Just about eight years ago he was sitting at this same bar, drinking his heart away during all his free time when he wasn't working on his cases. He sadly chuckled to himself, _probably the same seat too._

He spent the rest of the week at the bar. It was all going well. Forgetting her, drowning down the horrendous flashbacks that haunted his tired mind. The fighting, the words he said, her leaving. Yes, forgetting was going well, that was until he saw the devil herself walk into the bar on a Thursday night, with her tall dark heels clacking against the wood floor, hair done up in a bun, and dressed in black jeans and a electric blue pull over; with no one but Ruby Lucas attached to her arm, laughing. It wasn't surprising to see they were still best friends. Yet this was not the girl he had once known. She would have never stepped place in a bar. _Was this how she got her new little pet name?_ He frowned, grumbled to himself actually.

He watched the two girls play away at the pool table. Her smile was wide as she laughed along with her friend and the various men at the bar who had been attracted to them, _All of them pigs._ It was her turn now, she aimed, going for the kill as he studied her, taking another swig of his whiskey. Although,his eyes met with hers once again, he froze like a deer in headlights. She missed her shot, glaring up at him; probably plotting how exactly she'd murder him and hide the body. He quickly spun around in the bar stool to called the waitress over. "Something stronger dearie, _much stronger_."

It was five in morning when Gold stumbled into his office, shutting the door behind him. "Fuck..." He groaned out painfully, the noise louder than he would have liked. No longer drunk but having a mind splitting headache thanks to his hangover, he walked into the bathroom of the small space and took two aspirin, hand scooping up water and bringing it to his lips swallowing down the pills. When he turned back into his office his arm chair was now spun facing towards him and there she was, a book in her hands. She didn't even bother to look up, "So do you always get plastered before work Mr. Gold?" She asked, sounding mildly curious yet fakingly sweet. "Ah Lacey dear, what _do_ I owe the pleasure?" He asked warmly in mock, ignoring her quip. His voice suddenly sounded cold. "or should I say Isabelle." She finally lifted her nose out of his book, "I had wondered if you remembered me, Adam." He simply shrugged. "Brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, an accent you wouldn't soon forget. How could I?"

"I see you've been doing well since last time." She pointed out, sounding bored. "Yes and surprisingly so have you, dearie. Must have had a good teacher." He said with a grin. it was her turn to shrug in response," I had two. First one was a real asshole... he acted like a monster." Her voice had once again became painful to hear, his chest clenching. Not that he didn't deserve every bit of pain he experienced. He flinched but he didn't let her words take a toll on him right now. As if he didn't know that already. "So I've heard. I'm sure he had his reasons. Now I know we don't want to be together all day, and I want you up and out of my chair; so what did you want _French_." he demanded, the last word being said through clenched teeth. She was surprised he didn't start foaming at the mouth, her lips twitched up at the image and she giggled to herself. "I want to make a little deal." Gold raised his eyebrow in wonder, letting her continue. "Whoever has the winning argument, gets to have the other do something for them -nothing illegal, of course."

"Such as...?"

She puffed out her lower lip in thought for but a moment. "Well, say you win and you decide you never want me in your office again; so be it."

"And just what would you have me do? Skin the children you hunt?" He grinned at the old little joke.

"That's for me to know and you to find out; I promise you won't hate it, _much_." She smirked, closing the book and sitting up.

"Well I suppose if it keeps you from snogging my books and meddling in my office, then we have a deal Miss French." He gave a fake smile while she stood up the leave, placing the book on the center of his desk. After walking out the door she stopped herself with her hand on the door frame, leaning to peek her head in with a sweet, innocent smile. "Oh! And do leave my marker on there, I have plans to finish it." He scoffed at her words, picking up the book with his index and thumb his face twisted in a scowl as if it was a fowl object ridden with disease and placing- more like throwing it on chair to the side of the room. He sat back in his chair, annoyed but mainly confused.


	3. Chapter 3: Pure Hell

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OUAT. If I did, our hearts wouldn't be shredded every season from the Rumbelle feels.

 **A/n:** 3 chapters in one day. Hopefully this occurs more often. I'm going to try to update this weekly, at least. Please review! This is the first story I'm posting and I'd love to know how it's going.

 _Can anyone guess what Gold's middle name is? :3_

xoxo- _PW0_

 **Chapter 3: Pure Hell **

_Why was she haunting him?_ Since her little challenge, she had **_insisted_** on taunting him. Coming in his office after every single court meeting to snatch his book. And he wasn't positive but he was rather sure he had noticed a few others go missing too... Some days she would take it to her own temporary office down the hall from him (where he never dared to go), and others she decided to steal his chair or take one near him. He was confused by her actions, which made him irritated and annoyed. He supposed he was even irritated and annoyed _for_ her, which should really be the way around. He couldn't wait until this case was over to get away from her! _Yes, now he was definitely roused up for her._ Ever since she had strutted back into his life he couldn't keep calm, being constantly on edge when he was around the woman. This was not the girl he once knew, _at all_ \- at least she didn't seem like it; that shy deterior had been washed away and replaced by a confident, _evil_ lady and now he was the one playing the poor soul turned into the fish out of water, gasping for air! **_He_** should be one trying to get her attention, **_he_** should be the one who kept getting pushed away as he annoyed _the fuck_ out of her! But he couldn't let her see through this mask, no he would stay the stone cold _monster_ everyone knew. _Including her_.


	4. Chapter 4: That's What He Told Himself

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OUAT. I so, _that_ scene with Zelena would have been with someone else ;)

 **A/n:** If you want some music to go with your read, this is what I had in mind while writing this:

 _ **Dinner:**_ 'Vieni Sul Mar / 'Come to the Sea' (Instrumental) and 'O Sole Mio' / 'It's Now or Never' (Instrumental)

 **Chapter 4:** ** _Excuses, Excuses_** **/ That's What He Told Himself**

It had been two weeks of playing their little game. After hours and hours spent in that dreadful court room, Gold's eyes widened and a slight smirk played its way onto ' _Lacey's_ ' rouge painted lips. Gold sat back in his seat, hand grasping at his cane just as he had when he had noticed miss Isabelle French. "I-I'm.. Sorry Mr. Hood... I don't know what happened..." It was said in almost a whisper, he couldn't even look his customer in the eyes, just staring into oblivion. He felt a hand on his shoulder and finally Adam decided to look up at him. "I can't blame you, even with the best lawyer on my side chances were slim. I'm not displeased. Quite happy. Without you I could still be facing a rather long time in prison. A couple months at most is nothing in comparison... Thank you." The two shook hands before Robin had been placed in cuffs and taken away.

Adam was now walking alongside Isabelle as they exited the courtroom, snaking her arm around his that was holding his suitcase. He barely even noticed her, still absolutely dazed at the out come. But once he noticed the contact he flinched in the slightest. "How _did_ you do it?" His argument had been flawless- at least it seemed so. She chuckled, he didn't realize how silky her voice was until now. "I was once taught that even if you see the smallest loop hole in what your opponent says, use it against them wisely." He let out a huff of air, rolling his eyes. "I must find a potion that wipes away your memories miss French, especially **_my_** lessons." He jokingly grumbled out, yet he also sounded quite lighthearted.

After hours of just staring at the wall in his office, he later that evening had found himself sitting at table across from a beautifully dressed Isabelle in a fancy Italian restaurant on 10th avenue called Del Posto. It was not for her- at least that's what he told himself. They were seated on the second floor, near the balcony edge- but still a few tables away. Him making a quip how "She was always quite clumsy," to the waitress that landed him a firm kick to the shin once they had been seated down and her a very tight lipped smile from him as the waitress was still there that waited to fall until she left to get their wine. Belle staring at him for a couple moments.

"I still can't believe you landed reservations here. I've never been able to get in here for the life of me!" If he wasn't going crazy, he could have swore the woman was being sincerely kind to him for change. Maybe he wasn't going to completely hate agreeing to her deal. He grinned. "Well with the proper words, you can get away with a lot." And for some reason he got glared at. "What?" He asked with furrowed brows. "Do not tell me you threatened to sue them." She looked at him as if she were scolding a child. His voice remained at the same volume, but went slightly up in pitch as he attempted to explain himself, "I didn't." He cleared his throat, embarrassed to hear what the hell just came out of him and Belle looking as if she didn't believe him. " I didn't. I just simply talked to the owner; I worked with him a couple years ago. Payed a bit extra, got us a lovely spot here. And kicking me is no way to appreciate the meal, love." Over a few glasses of wine the two had found themselves opening up to each other, and as they did Adam was increasingly starting to notice the things he had been trying to ignore about her.

 _The way she was leaning in towards him, not just to eat the salad below, but as if she was actually interested in having a conversation with him._

 **His heart was speeding up.**

 _The way her red lips wrapped around the fork each time she took a bite._

 **A drop of sweat went down the side of his forehead.**

She had stood up after spilling water on her short black dress, when he allowed her to use his napkin he saw _just how that dress fit ever so perfectly to her every curve as she moved_.

 ** _Somebody kill him._**

 _That amazing sparkle her amazing blue eyes held._

 _Before_ _she_ _was the death of him_ , **_please_** **.**

 _He was simply curious about her,_ ** _not one bit_** _still interested in this lady._ That's what he hold himself.

The man was in his own little universe until he felt a hand grasp his forearm, looking up he noticed a wide grin on his date's face _(Wait, when did she become_ _his_ ** _date_** _? Stop it Gold. She_ ** _hates_** _you_ ** _and_** _with a burning passion!)_ , her looking up at him under her eyelashes. "Just wait in the papers; 'Lawyer A. Gold finally gets his ass kicked by L. French'." She said playfully as if she quoting something, talking with one of her hands motioning around. He shook his head, giving a 'hmph', "I don't know, I think the press may be more interested in why I have _you_ of all women dining across from me instead; the woman who just 'kicked my ass'." He wiggled his eyebrows, continuing on, " _A scandal_." He said lowering his voice, letting his Scottish accent slip through more and narrowing his eyes. She only laughed at him a shook her head. After, there was a couple odd moments of silence, and they both decided to be the one to try break it.

"So." They both ended up saying at the same time. The couple smiled at each other, looking like two shy teenagers on their first date. She bit her lip, blushing. "You go first." Adam said.

Suddenly her voice softened. "So…I- I hope mind me asking, but that old case... Have there been any updates on it? Did you ever find him? ...Baelfire?" A sigh came from the man across her, shaking his now lowered head. "Update yes, they're thinking he's gone under another name but we haven't found him yet." He avoided her gaze, feeling the grip on his arm return. "You'll find him." With that the silence returned.

Minutes later, Isabelle looked out of the corner of her eye seeing a wedding party had taken up an area and saw a clear spot being used as a dance floor. She looked back forth between the party and to Adam. Biting her lip, she eventually found the confidence to speak. " _So_ , how would you like to crash a party?"


	5. Chapter 5: If You're Not The One

_**Chapter 5: If You're Not the One**_

 **A/N: Finally! A wee bit delayed, but I thought I wouldn't get to posting it at all until later- I've horribly messed up my sleeping schedule. Anyways, there is also a song that accompanies with this chapter, I found this last weekend and I couldn't help but write this. The song is 'If You're Not The One' by Daniel Bedfield.**

 _"_ _So, how would you like to crash a party?"_

In all honestly belle was surprised at herself with the words that had finally made their way out.

Belle had been proud of herself that day she faced Adam Gold again, (though had that been regret she saw in his eyes? _Suffering_ maybe? That's what inspired her) even more so that one morning in Gold's office. She knew very well he couldn't help trying to get involved in a deal, _especially_ one that could favor him completely, and one that he thought he could so easily win. **_Damn did he have an ego_** _ **.**_ But little did he know that she had her own tricks up her sleeves now, and now that she spotted a way in- she would push herself in and bail her way out. He had given the slightest slip in his argument. A trick he had once taught her to spot and she used it against him. He thought she was still _oh so innocent._ ** _Hmph_** _well he thought wrong._

At first she had decided that it was fun pissing off Gold; to make him feel at least a slight bit of what she had felt towards him on _that_ night. But after one too many glasses of alcohol she had slowed that little game of hers down and decided to finally sweeten up. She wasn't drunk, oh no she could hold her liquor. _Thanks to her best friend Ruby Lucas._ She supposed she also had her to thank for the 'adjusted personality' too. She had her situation of wanting to curl up in a ball and die and instead of letting her mope, Ruby had reasoned that it was exactly why she should move on and toughen up, and so she did. Her shy smiles had bloomed into confident smirks, her ocean blue eyes held a completely new gleam, that insecure stance had switched to her shoulders back proudly, and acted with such confidence as if she knew she could rule the world. But she understood if she was _that_ rough around the edges that she would never get the information she wanted out of him so much. She _would_ know, and that she did. If she had to admit it- _not that she ever would,_ their time tonight was bringing her back to the good ole days.

"I'm sorry… what?" Adam finally spoke, dragging her out of her thoughts.

"Dance with me." She beckoned, standing up and walking to his side.

He was speechless for a couple moments, just looking up at her bewildered, as if she was a complete stranger. Was she really suggesting they do what he thought? _Crash a wedding?_

" _Please_ , Adam." She cooed, resting her hand on his shoulder and puppy-dog eyes to boot. "Unless I should just go find some other man to whisk me away~."

Oddly enough, he felt another odd pang in his chest at the idea. "I won't be a very good dance partner," He warned, lifting his cane as a gesture. Did he just agree to this? "and I doubt your boyfriend would be pleased that an old flam- ...man decided to 'whisk you away'." He scoffed. "Nonsense." She didn't deny it. _So, there was someone._ Another stab to his chest. Okay, maybe a bit more of the _harsh_ feeling of being mauled by a dagger at least a couple _thousand_ times in the chest and then having it being twisted deep within him throughout his organs. _Yes, that was it._

"Oh come on," She said silkily when he hadn't moved. "I won't let you fall." That was said with all seriousness. "...But if I do, you are allowed to sue me." He pondered for a moment and took her by the hand, letting her pull him up, once he was standing he pulled her close to him, with a smirk."You just got up because you're hoping I drop you now, huh?" She asked, tempted to hit him but instead wrapping an arm around his waist to secure him just incase. "Maybe a little." He bantered back, with a large wolfish grin forming on his face. _Oh he would give her a dance, a dance of a lifetime; one her bloody 'boyfriend' could never give her._

 _If only he had known._

And with that, she had dragged him out towards the dance floor, waiting for a new song to start. Once the next song started, h gave a playful bow, extended his right arm out and offered his hand with a charming smile, "Care to dance, Miss French?" She curtsied back, bowing her head. "I would love to." And with that she gladly took the hand offered, moving close in.

 _ **If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?**_

Her body molded against his perfectly, _so perfectly_. He almost groaned at the feel but somehow found his sanity before he embarrassed himself in front of the lady. For if he focused too much on that, he would have another issue to deal with that would be much more of a problem.

 _ **If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?**_

He held one of her hands with his in the air with a comfortably snug grasp, the other moving to her waist to keep their close embrace as she rested a hand rested on his upper arm.

 _ **If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?**_

They started their steps slow, as if testing the water, but nevertheless her steps matched his perfectly as he lead her around the other couples on the dance floor. He swore he saw jealousy in the eyes of some of the men around them when they had approached the floor, but now all of his focus was on the woman standing right infront of him. Dare anyone try to step in he would be more happy to show them how much damage a cane can really do.

 _ **If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?**_

His grasp on her waist tightened in the slightest and gave her a wink, which was followed by the most amazing giggle he had ever heard.  
 _ **  
I'll never know what the future brings  
But I know you're here with me now  
We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with,**_

They placed some distance into their embrace, but their hands never once fully separated from the other's as he twirled her around.

 __ _ **I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?**_

mustering up the strength, he gently brought her back into him, and leaning on his good leg to balance him better, held on her waist lifting her and cradling her to his chest, spinning them around. He was happily surprised that the move had went so well.

 _ **If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?**_

 _ **If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?**_

He could so easily recall those days of his daily sulking continuously after he let her leave, all the dates of those unhappy events. Not a trillion apologies could make up for the way he acted- the words he said, yet he could never dare forget her completely. Not even after trying _so damn hard._

 _ **I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true,  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life**_

 _ **I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?**_

' _ **Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
**_' _ **Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
You know my heart is by your side**_

 _ **I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms?**_

 _ ****_He had now had a tighter grip on her as he cradled her back in his arms in a dip, her eyes looking intently in his as he felt a delicate leg wrap around his thigh and her other leg between his. Gods, did her lips look delectable, so utterly delicious, and _oh, all the things he could possibly do to her. Oh gods did he want to more promiscuous things to her._ His lips became suddenly dry and his tongue darted out to lick them, slowly lifting her back up from the dip; both of them seeming to still be in a daze.


	6. Chapter 6: It's A Date

_**Chapter 6: It's a Date**_

 _ **A/n: R**_ **est in peace, David Bowie and Alan Rickman. I'm at a loss of words to say, but you'll be dearly missed, two big childhood icons for me.**

* * *

The couple were still in their heavy trance until Adam felt the light fluttering touches of Belle's fingers on his cheek. His whiskey eye searched her blue ones. "Why am I here belle?" He asked softly, finally letting himself break the silence between them, staring into her eyes as he slowly brought her back to her feet. "Honestly." She was silent for a few moments, for a second her shell seemed to falter. "Did you mean any of it? Anything that you said that night?" That was all she wanted to know. Did he really think all those things about her? _Was she_ _ **that**_ _low?_ In response, his eyes drifted away from hers and onto the floor as stepped away from the embrace as if her touch was beginning to burn him, his voice low. "Maybe it's best we talk about this somewhere… more private."

Her brows arched in suspicion.

And with that his widened, a slight heat rising to his face. _Finally not somewhere else..._ "Oh gods, no, not that way dear! I just don't want to infringe on the wedding if we start arguing..." He chuckled nervously while she nodded in agreement. "Meet me next weekend. We'll go up to my flat, if that sounds alright to brows raised again. _Oh gods did he sound that much like a lecher?_ "No fishy business, I promise." He began leading her slowly back their table, his hand resting on the small of her back, leaving them both mourning the closeness they had in their embrace.

Belle now had a frown upon her features. Her lower lip protruding out slightly in a pout.

" I did want to know tonight." She cooed.

"And I love to keep my lady waiting." And if he was being fully honest, his flat was not not in pristine condition.

"You sadistic man." She said in an accusing tone, narrowing her eyes at him as she took her seat.

His head shook as another laugh rumbled through his body, he leaned over the table."Oh, you remembered _that_ part about me?" It was then he bit his lip as he felt the slight sting of a hand making contact with his shoulder, but refused to fully acknowledge it as he sat down as well. While it was scolding, he knew it was a playful gesture. He watched her tip her head back laughing. "HA!" From then on they finished their meal, making small talk and arguing over the bill for way longer than they should. It was him refusing to let the matter drop until she agreed to let him pay for the meal, eventually her talking him into letting her _at least_ pay the tip, and being the gentleman he was; (Though many would disagree, including him...At least at the moment?) offering her a ride home. When meeting the slight chill of the crisp New York air, she barely had to shiver for him to take his jacket off and wrap it around her shoulders, being granted with a thankful smile. They walked arm and arm down the street and around the block to the Manhattan Parking Garage where her eyes feasted on the site of the familiar black Cadillac Sedan. Her face contorting to expressions of awe, happiness, and amusement. "You still have this old thing?" Delicate hands stretched out to caress the hood of his car but stopped short as if afraid she would somehow damage the vehicle. The thing still looked brand new. "Of course. Did you expect something else, maybe a Mustang?" He mused.

Shrugging her shoulders, she thought about it, "I don't know. But I do think you'd look good in one, a 1966 Mustang, the '69 Boss, or maybe the Shelby '67?" She suggested.

"Hmph, maybe if I was still in my twenties, or going through a midlife crisis." Though he'd have to admit, they were good looking cars.

"As old as this thing is," She stepped closer to him with a slight sway to her hips, stopping in front of him, studying him almost. "I couldn't _**really**_ picture you in anything else, not a Mustang, or Charger… no, this suits you perfectly, absolutely classic. Don't you dare get rid of it! Not even if the only piece left is the steering wheel and you have to pretend there is still a car attached to it!" She demanded, a sly look in her eyes as he stared at the tip on her index finger that was pointed right at him. He straightened his posture, tightened his lips, and with a fancy flourish of his hand, gave her a salute. "Yes mam." Seeing her shake her head and a giggle come from her, broke his straight face, his lips curving upward in amusement of her liking his joke.

It had only been a ten minute drive, maybe fifteen with the current traffic, when the Cadillac had pulled up in front of the apartment buildings on Barrow street and her telling him to stop once they reached her's on the corner, he studied the brick building. The red coloring was being lit by the glow of the street lights. The place already gave an aura that it perfectly suited Belle. It was tiny compared to the building that he, himself lived in, but that was Belle for you; modest as ever. The place was rather adorable too. Tiny, modest, and adorable. It was then he realized how close she actually was to his office. "So this is actually why you visit me so often, Aye?

"Och aye." She replied cheekily, trying her best and adorably flopping at a Scottish accent.

"Aye, lass! Yer talkin' pish. Go home yer drunk!" He growled out, letting his Scottish accent roll through. She always did love that accent. The two just laughed, being lefts in panting messes in the car as they tried to calm down and remember how to breathe. His voice was still heavy but he managed the words. She couldn't help but notice how soft his eyes were. "Let me walk you in? Have to make sure there's no danger around the corner." With a slow nod of her head she allowed him to walk her to the door.

Before he let her go inside, he placed a delicate grasp on her wrist, barely enough to keep her there yet it somehow did. "Belle, wait." He slowly let go, letting his fingers brush against her pulse point as he moved pulled what seemed like a business card from his shirt pocket joined with a pen. The touch had sent a shiver throughout her body and she was begging he didn't notice. He took a firm grasp of the card and scribbled something down, shaking the card in his left hand to dry the ink faster and placed it in the palm of her hand, bottom down as if to hide the treasure from her sight. She looked questioningly at him. "In case you need it," He gave her cheek a soft kiss and walked down the steps. Turning before heading to the Cadillac to say, 'Thank you, Belle."

She stood there puzzled and confused for what seemed like forever after he drove off, still feeling the warmth of his lips on her right cheek as the air hit it. It had just reminded her that she was still wearing his jacket. She cursed under her breath and went up to her apartment. Once she was in the door, she closed in and leaned on it for support, flipping the card over to see, " **ABG: 1-212-500-6584"**

A sigh broke the absolute silence in her foyer. She wasn't supposed to allow this to happen, yet they had fallen back into things so easily. It felt like only yesterday they were sitting in the office where it was the occasional basis that he'd teach her some Scottish slang and they'd go back and forth with it, as long as she talk him Australian slang as well. It wasn't supposed to happen. But they were drunk, drunk off each other, both bound for a hangover. She didn't even know what kind of game she was trying to play with him- or maybe it was more like herself. Frustrated, she all but sank against the door and sat in a heap on the floor.

It was an hour later she decided to be brave.

* * *

It wasn't long after he got home that Adam heard his phone buzz. He was now laying in the middle of his bed, atop of the red satin sheets staring at the ceiling thinking about the evening's events; letting himself slowly drift off to sleep. His shoes were thrown somewhere in the living room down stairs, his tie joining it on the floor near the stairs to his room, belt hung over the back of the black leather couch. His shirt was unbuttoned at least half way to expose his chest, and his phone lied on the end table by his bed with his wallet, clattering against the dark oak wood. He decided to read it before he fell into his trance.

' _ **So you're not using the old fossil of a phone anymore? ;P'**_

He didn't have to ask to know who it was. It was a simple enough of a text, yet still his heart hammered against his chest. Pondering how to respond as he saw the bubble icon still moving. She was waiting for him to reply.

' _ **Nope. No fossil. Although, I'm still caveman.'**_

' _ **You beastly thing ;)'**_

He didn't know where this was leading to and he didn't know how else to respond.

' _ **An absolute monster.**_

 _ **So. Next Sunday, 8? I'll pick you up?'**_

' _ **Sounds good :)'**_

' _ **Great. It's a date.'**_

* * *

A/N: Mostly a thursday evening and Friday morning drabble since I couldn't sleep. I really like this chapter though.

Much love ,

PW0 xx


	7. Chapter 7: Unfortunate Interruptions

_**Chapter 7: Unfortunate Interruptions**_

 _ **A/N: S**_ _ **orry if anything is wacky in this chapter, I've been dying to get a chapter up and have an appointment for more bloodwork today. Hopefully test results are good and everything is in check! Too many visits right now. Anyways, enjoy loves!**_

* * *

Unfortunate interruptions he called them. Yes, and unfortunately plenty of them. It was the Monday after their last… dare he say, _date?_ He didn't know that to call it. Once again Gold was strolling in early morning, a little after five and oddly enough, his office door was unlocked. His heart picked up its pace, feeling rage begin to take course through his veins. Had he been robbed? A search warrant? ' _Did someone_ _ **honestly**_ _think that stealing from_ _**ADAM. B. GOLD**_ _WAS ACTUALLY A GOOD IDEA?!'_ He tightened the grasp on the golden head of his cane, being ready to strike like a cobra if something dared to attack him as he slowly pushed open the door, a soft creak echoing throughout the empty halls. As he limped into the office, he caught the view by his desk.

 _ **Why was he surprised?**_

As soon as he saw long, stocking clad legs wrapped over each other on top of his desk and the blue heels that rested upon small feel, he knew just who they belonged to. He followed them up to her slightly bared thighs covered by a grey skirt and traced up her body see a patterned top, eyes eventually resting upon her face. "Good morning, _grump_." The woman said, commenting on what had to be an unpleasant look on his face. It was no one but Belle French herself.

"Morning," His face softened and slowly his grasp loosened on his cane as he rested on it, a smirk working onto his face as he thought of a taunting reply deciding to carelessly let the words roam out. "...Y'know if you wanted a quickie, could have just called me, love." Before he could even blink, a book was chucked towards him and he surprisingly was able to duck it. After hearing it smash against the wall behind him and make a thud as it fell to the floor, he straightened up to see her cheeks heated up to a nice red that had to be either anger or arousal. He didn't dare ask. He ran his tongue over his dry lips and gave a cheshire grin. "Guessing that's not why you're here." He grumbled, taking a few short steps to stand in front of his desk.

Meanwhile, Belle had let herself breathe in the musk of his cologne, smelling the intoxicating mix of leather and a hint of dark cherry scent to it as well. In total it gave her body a pleasant wave of shivers that went straight to her core, leading her to have to bite her lip to stop herself from letting out an embarrassing little moan. _Damn that man_. It was very tempting to just grab him by the lapels of his jacket and yank him over the desk to kiss that smug expression off his face but instead she just rolled her blue eyes and scoffed, "Ha! You wish!" She bantered, pushing that little fantasy of hers away.

He simply shrugged, not denying it yet, yet not admitting it, and she couldn't help but feel lured in as his now darkened amber eyes stared straight into hers. Intently she watched his movements, the way his eyebrow rose- she knew he had come up with some other _damned_ quip-, the way he began to lean over the desk as he popped out his next question. "Heh, and don't I usually get what I _wish_ , Miss French?" Tilting his head to the side in question, the sound of two palms of strong hands hitting the dark oak desk top resonated throughout the room. She knew what the man _**had**_ to be playing at, _trying to embarrass her in some way._ So she decided to play along with him, a role play of sorts- kinky one at that, maybe she could even turn the tables straight back on to him... or have him straight on the table, right under her. So she gave her lip a little luscious bite for him, teeth running over the red lipstick, looking up at him from under eye lashes. "Mm yes sir!" She seductively purred out, ending up in more like a moan. It was only a few moments before she was giggling at their performance, him chuckling along. If only she knew what effect she had on him, thank the gods that it wasn't that bad...

" **Gold!** " A new voice boomed in from the hallway, voice violent and bitter. For a moment Belle and Adam looked at each other like caught teenagers and Belle rushed to take her legs off his desk while he just remained in position hunched over his desk. Irritated, Adam visibly tensed at the voice that sounded behind him. "Regina." He frowned growling out a greeting, rolling his eyes he smiled sadly at Belle before turning towards the blacked haired woman, the previous mayor of Storybrooke- or current? In all honesty he hadn't payed much attention to Storybrooke, even while doing the paperwork for anything that had to do with it. It was all bad memories.

Suddenly the woman's attention moved on to Belle and she gave something that was a rather obvious fake smile, almost like an evil gleam as she started off in an overly honeyed tone."Oh Miss French! Welcome back to New York, I'm sorry I haven't been able to say so sooner." Belle gave a short thank you in reply, letting Regina say what else she wanted. Her taunting gaze shifted back to Gold as she all but threw the files on the desk between the two. The paperwork threatened to fall slide off the edge of the desk before Belle scurried over the desk to catch them for him. He nodded in thanks.

Yet again the small moment of peace was ruined."Anyways, someone doesn't know how to Deliver files." Regina sneered glaring at Adam. "Some of _your_ damn files ended up in _my_ mail. Adam's face twisted in a bitter expression, hand tightening on the handle of his cane. His voice had raised in pitch, words quickening in anger. "Well it wasn't me, because quite frankly I'd rather get hit than deliver your mail, dearie." How had he not gotten high blood pressure from all stress from the annoying patrons of Storybrooke? Meanwhile, Belle couldn't help but frown at the comment. Sure, she had wanted to practically kill him, but she didn't want to think of the man _dead_. Don't ask her how that could possibly work out. Somehow it just did.

Regina's voice shifted in pitch to an overly sweet and excited tone, making Adam physically cringe. "Great! I'd love to watch. You'd make nice roadkill Gold." Now patience was wearing thin, quicker than usual since Belle was right behind him- and he was getting a headache. "And yet so would you." He smiled momentarily, mockingly. "Now if that's all you have, will you _please_. Get. Out. Of. My. Office." It was almost a feral growl and with a simple annoyed expression and a 'fine' Regina fled, slamming the door behind her, the blinds flying up and back against the door from the force. At least there was no bell to break like in his shop.

Eventually, the two were able to relax again and Gold was leaning against his desk, her still making a claim on his chair, he decided to attempt at some small talk. "By the way, how _did_ you find my keys?" She looked momentarily surprised, what was he supposed to know the answer? The moment it appeared, it vanished. She shrugged, standing up walking towards the door. "Simple. You never moved them." She said blatantly as if it was so obvious.

 _Gods, She remembered the smallest of things._

* * *

The day went on and Adam doing his office work until he decided to visit the break room to procure a snack. He had a small mini fridge under one of the tables in his office, but it lacked anything of interest. There he found found her against the counter, even on the tiptoes of her heels as she tried to reach something on the upper shelf of a cabinet. If he knew her, she probably was after his tea, creamer or biscottis. He placed his cane to the side of the doorway and silently stalked over to her, placing a hand on the counter top near her hip. "Need help?" She gasped, jumping as she accidentally backed into the stiff form behind her. Her voice betrayed her, giving in and hinting at the surprise and a hint of something else..."Y-yes..." She cleared her throat slightly, "The tea and biscottis please." He smiled and nodded, keeping the one arm from the counter to let her go if she felt like it as he moved his arm up, brushing against her, front against back as he grabbed for them taking the two targets off the shelf at once. "Here you go." She was blushing, looking over her shoulder at him. "Thanks." She hated herself for how she was so wound up in something so tiny and cliche. The older man's nose was brushing against her hair, inhaling the vanilla scent. "Adam…" he heard an angelic voice whispered.

Now apparently if you're an Adam Gold- who happens to want to enjoy his time how he chooses, well apparently that's just not an option. Then to add to the list, Archie Hopper had walked into the break room. "Hey Adam!" He said cheerfully. Adam turned in the slightest, also revealing a red-faced Belle Suddenly "Oh, Belle… Um, am I interrupting anything?" Archie asked, his cheeks heating up visibly.

The two answered at the same time. The words of a gruff 'Yes.' and high pitched 'No!' colliding against each other.

Gold grumbled in irritation, could he relax how he chose on his break for once? He didn't mind the man (over the years they had become close-ish in a way) but couldn't refrain. "Yea-" "No!" She repeated, spinning around in between the counter and Gold, hitting his chest only receiving a chuckle from him. " _ **Pervert**_ **!** " She hissed in his chest. Soft enough so only he could hear. He simply smirked down at her, both of them knowing very well that she was joking. She grasped him by the shoulders, looking over them; "Don't worry, Mr. Hopper, nothing was happening!" She tried to push him away but he didn't budge and she wanted to kill him after seeing his body starting to shake as he tried to hold in laughter. With a deadly gaze she glared at him and turned around in his arms to make her tea.

"Well I'm glad to see you again!" Hopper said beaming, making a crack at Gold's rough edges and how she seemed to smooth them then an awkward silence taking a hold of the room until one of three left.

* * *

Lastly, she ended being an interruption- or maybe he had been. Unfortunate? Maybe not so much.

Eventually, the interruptions had become too much and he hightailed it outside the building and into the alley after requesting one of the secretaries to take care of his phone calls. He had been rather sure she was a 'Selena' maybe? All he knew is that she had been a rather unfortunate one night stand, clingy one at that. She had seemed almost too happy to help. He wished Regina had just fired the lady.

Now, he leaned against one of the building walls and out of jacket pocket came a pack of cigarettes. It was unpleasant addiction, but thankfully had begun to get better over the last couple of months. He searched for his pockets for a lighter, frowning when he couldn't find one.

"Need a light?" A voice chirped. He looked up from the inside of his jacket and down the alley to see the brunette, whom he seemed to completely go unnoticed at first. "No." He snapped bitterly. As if he was someone who defensively wanted to hide an embarrassing action, perhaps he was. He instantly regretted in doing so as she stomped out the the stick she had been smoking and starting after the doors of the building.

"Belle! Wait." She slowly stopped, just about to round the corner, barely looking over at him. "I'm... I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to snap on you." Suddenly it seemed as if he was apologizing for other reasons but she pushed that aside. She studied his eyes for a moment, not saying anything or daring to make a movement until she read him. Finally, she took a light blue and gold lighter with a rose from her coat pocket.

"Thank you." He said before placing a cigarette between his lips, and extending his hand for hit, she shooed it away and walked over, leaning in and striking the lighter up. He simply nodded and let her have the honor of lighting it. taking it carefully. He placed the cigarette between his lips and brought the flame to it. It was an oddly intimate gesture

"Never knew you smoked." She didn't seem to accuse him of anything, just curious like had always had been.

Smoking was nothing new to him, he had been since he had been in college and it had been an off and on habit for a while. He had stopped for Bae before he'd been born, but had picked it back up when what had happened, well happened. Only once had he smoked while Bae was around, around the time Mylah had left. It was that time he had been caught he promised to his boy he would try to stop- that seemed like enough for him. Just trying. From then on it had always been based on how his life was going if he had been smoking or not, how heavily,

With a lift of his shoulders, "Long story?" He answered. "Didn't know you did either."

"...Ruby kind of a started me on it. I usually don't."

They stood in a calming in silence for a few moments before Adam finally decided to break it, "Why you out here by yourself?"

A frown graced her features, her eyebrows furrowing. To him it seemed much like an adorable pout, but refused to let that take the meaning from her words. "I'm capable of taking care of myself Mr. Gold, I've been doing so for a while now…"

He sighed, letting a hand run through the locks of his greying hair; the guilt burning from the inside out. "I'm aware of that, but still... "

 _'It doesn't affect that I still care about you and your well being...'_

He saw her breath hit itself against the cool winter air as she spoke, "I'm probably outside for the same reasons you are." He doubted that one. " The office gets stuffy after a while, and well… you know me." Her cheeks, already red from the cold has brightened slightly. Red, he always liked that color on her...

Shaking his head with his lips curling in a light smile, he replied. "Yes, the girl who can't stay still unless she has a book in her hand, miracle at that."

With that the two laughed and eventually walked back in with each other arm in arm.


	8. Chapter 8: The Office Terror

**A/N:** **After weeks of editing and writing, chapter 8. It was going to be much shorter, and much different... So now this chapter is in two parts and part of its original idea is in chapter 10 as well. I think I'm just so in love with these two, I have to branch it out more. I also wanted to address something, I've gotten lots of questions on their backstory. I want to tell you all why- but for now all I will say, there is a reason why there is the lack of a full story. _It's coming though. I might have even given a bit in this chappie..._**

 **I will try to update again soon, I'm taking care of puppies now (who happen to be teething like crazy now), catching up on projects once again, and the members of the band I was in got back together much sooner than we all thought we would. But, chapters are in progress along with thousands of ideas.  
**

 **Don't be afraid to review, comment, message me, etc! I love hearing from you guys and want to know what you all are thinking!**

 **Anyways, have a good day, dears! Love you all!**

 **-PW0**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Office Terror**

* * *

The week between their next date seemed to stretch onto forever for both of them, both wanting to know the other's _big secret_. She his feelings and he, her name. _A powerful thing,_ he once told her. She wanted to see him break, give in to telling her, so she decided to become his little 'Office Terror', and so she did.

She had attempted her start on that Monday, trying to spend the day in his office to butter it out of him but thanks to the world, her plans were completely fouled. That was nothing new. And thanks to him, most of the time he was around she had completely forgot about her devious idea. Her office visits were only to bug him. She was simply bored. Because she would never admit that while sober, that she _enjoyed_ Adam Gold's time, or the way that he touched her, the way he kissed her cheek, or the way he seemed so alluring when he slammed his fist on the desk during their little charade... Nor the feeling of him pressed up against her in the break-room; arms caressing both of her sides as they stretched out to reach the counter, the firmness of his chest that was pressed against her back while his hips...-she was rather sure he didn't know himself, how his own body was acting against her but she certainly was- she could feel him through his trousers, a slight hardness pressed against the curve of her ass. There was times he wouldn't dare do that even when they were dating or had he changed that much? No, it didn't turn her on at all. Then why was she so hot and bothered?

Tuesday hadn't gone well either, since sweet little Belle hadn't gotten it out of him yet, so maybe the tough hided, sassy Lacey had to take another shot at Adam Gold that day. So she went at him just the way Lacey French knew how.

She caught him in the building just shy of four in the morning, the New York sky still navy blue and still dusted with unseen stars due to its light pollution. The room was dark, the only source of light coming from a small antique desk lamp that highlighted both his work and face- maybe even what was a possible glass of whiskey, if she knew him.

"Still ever so the workaholic, eh?" A sultry voice spoke from the doorway, mixed with amusement. It was when Adam Gold looked up he felt everything happen; the world crash around them both, the rest of the air leaving his lungs as words and responses automatically fled from his brain, stubbled jaw grow slack, and the sudden, harsh tightness in his trousers that was accompanied by a shiver down his spine. All in the matter of sheer seconds. They were the only to left in the building and she was wearing, well, that. In the dark. _Oh my._

The clothing she was wearing might as well be off, for it hugged her like a second skin, it was a blue dress with mesh cut outs and half-sleeves. The cut out starting between her breasts and wrapping around her side, to above the other hip ending about six inches below the start of it all. It showed off the curve of her breasts and there he saw the lack of a bra. _Oh, he was a dead man_. It showed off a body whose touch he could never forget, whether it be the slightest brush of a hand by accident or feeling a hot and sweaty, gorgeous flesh under his, _delicious legs wrapped_ around his waist in ecstasy as he absolutely debauched her on any surface in their reach- no, any of those touches of hers would last for thousands of lifetimes, she was just that type of woman. _And that was quite the wonderful fantasy._

 _Oh, he really shouldn't be thinking that._ The straining below his waist was getting rather torturous and while they could easily get away with any naughty actions right now, and be loud as their hearts contented- why would she want _his_ filthy hands on her anyways? She had turned into a rather amazing young woman. Meanwhile, not only had he aged- his greying hairs now much more prominent- but he was nothing but a monster, he was _surely_ no Prince Charming. None deserving of his own Snow White.

 _No, he would never get his 'True Love's Kiss' and if he had, well, he had already lost it._

And now he was itching for the burn of another shot of his whiskey. Anything to distract him from his poisonous thoughts.

It felt like an eternity to Adam before he felt the intelligence came back to him to speak rather than stare at her like a dead fish, "I-" He cleared his throat, attempting to keep calm. At the moment the idea of her finding out he was strutting an erection at full mass was almost as horrifying as that damned obsessive Zelena - _Ah right, that was her name...oops.._ \- somehow finding him in such a way. _He_ _ **did not**_ _want to think about_ _ **that**_ _woman._ "I just simply like coming in early so I can get out of here sooner, _Miss French."_ The name rolled out in his Scottish brogue.

She had the audacity to scoff and roll her eyes at him, crossing her arms as her eyes burned into him. " _Please_!" Her pitch went up. "You're here later than I am most nights!"

" _Most_." _The man_ _**would**_ _play with her words._

"Okay, one; _**one**_ night you have left earlier than I have. No wonder you always have a cane up your arse."

He seemed more baffled at her remark than angry. "E-excuse me?" His brows had furrowed, the lines on his forehead more prominent. He wasn't sure if he was more shocked by her remark, her forwardness, or the fact she was actually paying that much attention to him.

She looked at him with knowing eyes. _As if she knew his whole story_. He inwardly scoffed, as he listened to her spiel. "I highly doubt you're getting much more than a wink of sleep, you've been so pissy in the morning. The rest of the office is even more terrified of you recently, I hear.-"

"And just who is starting this conversation, dear?" He snapped out, pitch and volume rising placing his hands on the desk, half tempted to stand up before remembering his degrading situation. His desk did hit him at waist height but he was not chancing such a thing. So instead he sneered up at her, head tilted in curiosity for her answer, pupils dilated. "Not the way to be starting the morning, is it?"

She knew it applied to everything she said.

She unlaced her arms, a mini clutch purse in hand, letting let her hips silkily sway as she made her way over. She placed herself just like he had only the day before. He wanted to gulp, yet at the same time show no weakness to this… _difficult_ …woman. It pissed him off. The way she was perched over the wood gave him way too much of a view than he was deserving of that he couldn't help but notice before his eyes met hers."You know if you tell me what I want to hear I'll finally be out of hair, Mr. Gold~" She offered in a purr, voice menacingly sweet almost yet sounding like an offer he couldn't refuse.

His arms angled up and his hands laced together, the pads of calloused fingers pressed up against their opposing partner below his chin. "And you'll tell me what I want to know, _Lacey_?" He asked coolly, trying out the name on this tongue. It had sent a shiver through her but she refused to let him have the pleasure of knowing he could still do that to her. She huffed at him and the betrayal of her own body. "That was never part of our deal, Gold." He only let out a chuckle and grinned up at her, canines bared in a wolf-like grin. "Call it the fine print if you will, _dearie_." With a flourish of a hand, him silently dismissing her from his office. Only that both knew she would never leave with something as crude as that. He could only hope. Meanwhile, she could only wish to temporarily kill him. Because she wanted to kill him again afterwards, of course. "You're a _coward_ Adam." He could see the flames of pure Hell in her eyes as she stared coldly at him before stalking out, hands shaking in pure fury. He was almost afraid she was going to throw that purse at him. Although, his face was twisted in a thin-lipped smirk as he watched her leave, just to get her wound up. She reminded him of a pouty teenager who had not gotten her way, even though the other half of himself was completely shaking in a whirlwind of various emotions, _too fucking many._

 _ **He should have known the woman wasn't finished with him. Stubborn as ever, she was.**_

It was now later into the day, a more reasonable time in the morning, he noted. Now starting to reach seven in the morning. There were still few in the building, the only sign of occupation but his own being the hallway lights that had flickered on not so long ago. After the sound of shoes clicking against the tile that had dragged his attention away from his work, he caught sight of her walking past his room. She was no longer wearing the seductive blue dress, but the outfit was in no way conservative either. In the brief seconds that he had seen her, he had caught the sight of a cobalt blue wrap crop top that showed parts of her toned stomach, sides, and swell of her breasts, accompanied by a short black pencil skirt that had lace going down in a stripe on the sides with what- he was guessing, her favorite blue suede heels.

 _She honestly didn't have to be dressed nicely to look beautiful. Not an ounce of makeup. Wear a trash bag for all he cared, she'd still look like a flawless model._

 _It was in no way, shape or form, safe to work with this woman. That for a fact, hadn't changed at all._

He supposed she had now calmed down, she didn't flick him off or tell him to go fuck himself as she passed but she hadn't acknowledged him either; so he supposed he was _somewhat_ in the clear. He wouldn't dare bid her a good morning though. He was a coward, yes, and probably a pretty big idiot too- but he was not asking to have this grave dug for him _just_ yet.

Not very long later he found her back in the break-room, tongue working at the task of licking yogurt off of a spoon, and eyes glued to a book. _She may or may have not had been waiting for him for at least half an hour…_ He suspected she didn't know he was even the room- that was until she latched her eyes onto his as she continued tonguing the spoon clean, lips wrapping around it and leaving it with a soft and gentle _pop_ leaving some of the residue on her rouge painted mouth, lips turning into a wicked little smirk afterwards. _Well,_ _fuck him._

She watched him, hearing what may have been an- almost - silent growl. His fingers made their way through greying locks as the other tightened around the golden handle of the cane, stepping more into the threshold. "Morning ." She said innocently, before her tone went darker "Or are you still the wretched asshole as usual?" Gold sighed, knowing very well that she was still defiantly pissed at him. Absolutely pissed. And she would make him regret that in any way possible.

"Well good morning to you too, darling." He sarcastically replied. A fake smile graced his lips before fading away only a second later. He walked around the table she was sitting and from behind her she heard the fridge door open. "But, I believe you were the one who riled me up." He mumbled as he looked through the bottom half of the fridge.

" _What_?" She snipped back.

"And I _believe_ you heard me well enough." Both sets of eyes rolled at the other. She decided it was best to not reply. Not that she at all agreed with the bastard. She reminded herself that she _did not_ want repeat of earlier this morning. An idea sparked.

"I _may_ have been out of line..." She admitted slightly annoyed, she looked over her shoulder at him. He now had a small tupperware in his hand with some type of food. She bit her lip softly, knowing how much he loved it. "Join me?" She cooed, eyes hopeful. Adam looked around as if there would be a sign directing him to say 'yes' or 'no'. " _Oh come on_ , I'm sure I can entertain you much more than boring paperwork and dreadful phone calls can..." She added playfully. This, he quirked an eyebrow at, suspiciously she supposed. She only smirked and turned back to her book, letting him decide for himself. After she listened to him heat his food, she saw the chair next to her be pulled out and a certain someone fill it out of the corner of her eye.

As he took a couple bites of his food, he let his eyes scan the page of the book she was reading. It only took him a few words to realize this was one her many romance novels. _Or was it part of her dirty stash of pure smut?_

 _'She crossed the room clad in only a lacy black bra and matching thong. His member twitching in response to the sight..."_

 _He'll take it as smut. With maybe a smidge of actual romance..._

 _'She threw her head back in ecstasy as two fingers filled her, thumb working at the special little bundle of nerves while the two others stroked her from the inside..."_

Oddly enough, the situation seemed all too familiar. To boot, he was finding himself slightly jealous of book stealing her attention away from him once again, _after all these years..._ Not that he didn't enjoy her reading. They often had hour long conversations on goodreads.

She realized from the corner of her eye that he was reading it as well. "Enjoying my book, Mr. Gold?" She teased after finishing the page. Watching his eyebrows tighten, and his face slightly heat up at being caught, she shook her head with a chuckle. "I'm not blind, and well, sometimes you're not always so sneaky, Adam..." Closing the book, she pointed it at him, playfully accusing. "I was simply curious, not dwelling into your... _porn_ collection." He bantered back, eyeing the book momentarily.

Her head tilted slightly. "Would you believe me if I said I found this in _your_ stash? ...Don't tell me you don't remember this..." The book was placed on the table, cover up. Adam studied the title and every inch of the book. "Oh."

 _Oh. That book._ He cleared his throat roughly.

 _It was just as it sounded._

"Yeah." Belle said, breaking the silence as if reading his mind. "If I recall, it gave us quite the list of ideas..." It was said in a hot whisper against his ear, hand being suggestively placed on his shoulder.

Hearing that, Gold almost choked on his food, going into a coughing fit, Belle moving to pat his back. "Don't die on me yet, old man. I didn't mean to scare you _that_ much..." She mumbled, half jokingly as she soothed his back with one hand. After a few moments of catching his breath, the man decided to open his big mouth. "Mm meanwhile, I was hoping for some mouth-to-mouth resuscitation."

She caught his smug-ass grin and rolled her eyes at him, hand patting him just a bit harsher this time, causing him to wince. "In your dreams, babe." Chuckling, he found the guts to say- but in a joking tone. "You've been in 'em, dear." What the hell would she say if he had- but she interrupted his thoughts. "Mm I bet... and I bet you read Playboy for the articles..." They both laughed, even if he hadn't been necessarily joking with her…

Eventually, Belle had pulled out a small box from a local bakery and she couldn't help but notice just how much Adam seemed to perk up at the idea. Giving an adorable little giggle, she placed a napkin in front of him that was quickly followed by a Boston Creme doughnut. _The man had always had a sweet tooth._

It wasn't much longer until she could figuratively poke at his sides once again. The woman was now giving him a judging glare while being completely silent. " _What_?" _Had he said something? Done something to offend her? Because he sure as hell couldn't think of anything._

For a while, she said nothing, just shaking her head and smile threatening to breakout on tight lips. If he wasn't so confused on what was going on, he would be too. Finally, she beckoned him to come closer with a finger and her sweet, angelic voice following, "Come here."

Hesitantly, he did so; turning in the wooden chair to face her, arms resting on his thighs. Meanwhile, she dabbed a napkin on her tongue and turned towards him, a knee placing itself between his. He was tempted to scoot back and flee, be the coward he was- but he continued with his daily routine of an act and toughed it out.

"I don't understand how messy of an eater you can be..." Belle mumbled, more to herself than him as she scooted even closer to Adam and first used a single digit of a finger to swipe at some custard, showing him what she was doing before plopping it in her mouth to clean of the sweet substance. His eyes widened in shock and horror at the sight before him, _what the hell was she doing?!_ Afterwards, she used the napkin to wipe at some custard above his lips and on his cheek and when some stubborn powdered sugar refused to come off… She hosted herself up, standing over this good leg as she practically straddled him as she kissed his cheek, unwedging the power just by the corner of his lips. His body went stiff, (In more place than one, may he add... Why the _hell_ did this woman have such an effect on him?) and he had to use all the self control not to grab at her hips and pull her into his lap. Had he opened his eyes, he just _might_ have caught the smirk that being flashed on the her face. She was a bit tempted to run her fingers through the fluff of his soft hair, which her hand did on its own accord before she could catch herself. Under her fingertips she could feel his muscles slowly loosen up and become pliant from her touch. " _Belle_..." The words were a husky gasp, slightly strained and hoarse. God, how she missed it. _Why did he have to be such an ass? Why did he have such a nice ass?_

Giving another slight stroke to his glorious locks, still standing over his leg and leaned over him, she slowly looked down. He looked so out of sorts, body slumped, bending to her will, and well, for his sake, she wouldn't say what else. She supposed she succeeded at this stage of her game. At least she knew she still had that certain charm on him.

At some point, Adam had declared some excuse to get out of there, now sitting at his desk with his head buried in his hands; her touch still radiating through him. _How dare she make him look like a bloody fool!? Yet she was the only one who made him act like such._ He growled, tempted to throw something, let his anger and confusion out on something. _Maybe the mug on his desk._ He'd _love_ to see the fragile, color tinted porcelain crack and shatter against the wall from force he could shoot it at.

Meanwhile, Belle was glaring at the now empty spot next to her in the break room. _What the hell had she just done?!_ Now she wasn't sure if she wanted to ring his neck with her bare hands or use them for some way more pleasurable things… _Hell no_. She did not need her mind going down the gutter now. For heaven sakes, she swore she'd never go after another man like Adam Gold. Instead, that's the only type of man she seemed to attract and stupidly went after.

Both confused, and in a horrendous daze, they let their anger out on eachother.

Late in the afternoon the two were bickering in the halls, the rest of the building's occupants hiding from the battle occurring on the front lines.

He commented on last night's 'promiscuous' dress.

 _Was he accusing her of something? Better not be._

So she told him that she indeed, had a _**very good**_ evening. _Little did he know, she may or may have not worn that tease of a dress to irk him. Apparently, it worked, and so had this._

She watched as a calloused hand balled up into a fist, studying how the muscles of his fingers tensed and untensed. Meanwhile, on the other hand, his hand clenched the golden Fitz handle of his cane. She could imagine how had there been no barrier, blood would be dripping from cuts on the palms of his hands made by the force of his blunt nails. She couldn't refrain a shutter.

 _Did they…? Did she_ _ **love**_ _this unknown man?_ For some greedy reason he really hoped not. The discussion eventually leading to Gold being reverted back to 'The Wretched Asshole' than just 'Grumpy Mr. Gold', he found her using tiny, slender fingers to push him against the wall, and with surprising force a slight thud that caused a picture to slant from the force to the left of them. Red, luscious lips quirked up in a very sexy, yet bitter smirk that were all too close to his. The feel of her hot breath on his face only mere inches from hers was torturous. "Face it Mr. Gold, you _miss me_." While one dainty little finger still dug its way into his chest, the other hand grazed over his own that was loosely holding his cane, it trailed up his arm towards her other hand hand to play with his red and black silk tie.

No. He wouldn't dare give in to this, superb- _ **stubborn**_ … yes that was the word he was looking for, stubborn. Not, _definitely not,_ superb. "Hmph… I do not. Now would you please leave me the _hell_ alone?" He barked out.

The siren's voice turned all sing-songy on him, driving his blood pressure up with her pitch. "But don't you want to know, Bar-"

"Do _not_ use my _fucking_ middle name, I should have never told you it. Crazy ass woman..." His voice was in a poisonous snarl, and eyes held a deadly gaze, Scottish brogue thick with rage.

Her Australian accented voice turned just as deadly. "Maybe I happen to like it? But _everything_ is about Adam- _ **Fucking**_ -Gold, isn't it?!" Each syllable of his name was poked harshly into his chest by an index with finger with a red painted, pointy nail. "Maybe coward wasn't the word. _Childish_? Stupid. ...Maybe even stubborn, or completely self-centered and selfish!" She boomed out at him, neither one of them caring if anyone in else in the building heard them, and he could have sworn he saw a growing wetness forming in her eyes. He was rather sure if he wasn't already on the wall, she would have shoved him into it.

He had to admit, there was a part of him that liked when she was angry. That part of him didn't think well, did it? But seeing tears in her eyes set off a completely different feeling of unease. There was a part of him that wanted to soften his edges and reach out to her, he could never stand her looking so sad. But Lord knew her intentions, and couldn't let his walls down down. "Does that actually surprise you?" He sneered, "You should have listened to the others. I'm positive they all told you just who I was.

"You're impossible" She groaned, rolling her eyes and turning on her heel, walking away and finally letting him up from up against the wall. With flames practically radiating off of her, she stomped out of the building, the thudding of his black, polished dress shoes and cane following after her.

What she didn't notice at that moment was that even with the endless grumbling back and forth, the imp stayed there at her side until she finally slammed the door closed to the first arriving taxi.

 _Maybe sexually frustrating the both of them hadn't been her greatest of ideas..._


End file.
